


Girls Night In (Reworked and Expanded)

by Justicevallance



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Feelings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justicevallance/pseuds/Justicevallance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Usual Kara and Alex Danvers Have their Ritual Netflix and Sleep Over. This time, Lucy gets an Invite Because It's been 6 months since Lucy and Jimmy Broke up and she has been acting Strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Night In (Reworked and Expanded)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To all those who read the "Mess" I had made as my First post.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+all+those+who+read+the+%22Mess%22+I+had+made+as+my+First+post.).



> This is My First Work so Please Be kind. Please Excuse any Spelling or Grammer Mistakes.  
> It's a Dream I had and I can't shake it so I decided if I write it out maybe I can have some new dreams.
> 
> This is a ReWright of the one I Published on 2016-06-29 I added More content and Edited out and in things that make it easier to read.  
> I also cut it into Chapters to make it flow a little better and fixed the paragraphs and punctuations. 
> 
> Just a heads up 'Thoughts are like this' Actual "Characters talking" Is like that. Which from what I read on a few posts seems to be the standard which means all the Detailed thoughts have been cut back and there is more communication between the characters.

Kara had a long night last night Fighting a rather Large Alien. Said Alien had decided to use a Reinforced Structure Beam as a baseball bat and had repeatedly Hit Kara in the back every time she tried to get up.  
She growls at the memory while staring at the computer screen with Cat's Weekly Schedule.

Winn not too far from Kara's Desk hears the growl and drops his Action figure onto his desk, Looking at Kara he whispers so she can hear him while he leans towards her desk from his chair, his free hand moving the Figure back to a spot on his desk. "Hey, You okay? I heard you had a rough night."

Kara looks up from her Screen and blinks looking at him confused for a moment then Figures he must have Heard her Growl she gives him a thoughtful Smile. "Oh yeah, I'm okay. sorry, Was Just in thought about last night's events." She Smirks "I've Never Been hit with part of a building Repeatedly like that before. My Back still feels a bit weird. Not pain, But not Sore Just kind of, I don't know how to explain it. Cramped?" She sighs looking back at her Screen Having kept out the information about her Chest also feeling sore, the last thing she needs is Winn looking at her Chest yet again, she shakes off the thought and looks back to him. "I'm Good and I am sure I will be fine in a bit, But thank you for the Concern Winn. Your the Best Friend a girl can have." She looks back at her Screen and begins Working on the Schedule for Ms. Grant.

Winn Flinches at the Best Friend comment. "Sure no Problem. That's what friends are for." He turns to face his Computer screen and decides he better work on his tasks instead of talking, He found early on when he had started working that Ms. Grant likes to catch him not working just so she has someone to yell at. It's then he hear's the elevator ding to announce the arrival of whoever is within its confines, He looks and watches as the door's open and Lucy lane walks out looking in a folder. 'Bet that is more of those non-disclosure agreements Ms. Grant is so fond of.' 

Cat sighs and leans back in her chair looking out over the Bullpen 'Can this day get any more boring.' It's then that she notices that the Hobbit aka Kara's Friend is looking in the direction of the elevators. She follows his gaze to find that he is looking at Lucy Lane. 'Well, I guess his tastes have changed?' She looks back to Kara seeing the girl working diligently, she fights the urge to smile and then turns her gaze back to Lucy Lane and see's the folder. 'Ah, more paperwork must be for me'.

Kara leaned back in her chair slightly relaxing into it. 'Maybe I should make a meeting for Ms. Grant in case her Ex cancels on Carter again.' She brings her pen to her lips and slowly traces her bottom lip her lips parted slightly in thought.

Lucy looks up from the folder with the paperwork and closes it all in the same action, only to have her eyes fall on Kara, She blinks momentarily at seeing the pen between her lips. 'Wow her lips look so soft.' Lucy's lips part slightly at she stares for a few moments, only to advert her gaze to the floor and shake's her head at the thought she had just had. 'What the hell was that!' .

Winn looks confused to as why Lucy stopped moving and then that look on her face. He shakes his head and looks back to his screen. 'She must be scared to go in Ms. Grant's office, Hell I'm Scared to go in there. the poor girl'. He sighs internally and gets into his work.

Kara makes the decision 'I will just make a fake Meeting for Ms. Grant this way if Carters Dad does Cancel she can go pick him up.' She Smiles to herself as she pulls the pen from between her lips and sets it down on her Desk and leans forward in her chair and begins to input the data into the Schedule. After she is done she still feels her back still a bit cramped and decides to stretch, she arches her back and reaches up into the sky a little groan of relief escapes her lips as she closes her eyes. 'Oh, so much better.'.

Lucy had started to make her way to Ms. Grant's office, about Half way there she see's Kara's Back arched and her arms stretched over her head. Lucy's stops in her tracks ' Holy Shit' Then she hears Kara Groan. Lucy About Melts on the spot. Her Mind is a Blank, She can not even seem to Function. It's then that Lucy's Breath catches, It's then that she drop's the Folder.

Kara looks up from her desk Hearing someone's Breath Catch and something hitting the floor, only to see Lucy staring at her. 'Is she in shock? I've never seen that look before.' She lets her arms fall from the stretch. She looks down at where the folder has fallen on the ground, then she tilts her head in that puppy Danvers sort of way and moves her gaze back to her friend.

Lucy Quickly Regains her Composure seeing Kara's eyes drop down the Folder and paperwork scattered on the floor, She drops down in a graceful manner to her knee's and begins gathering the paperwork. 'What the hell am I doing. God, I hope she dosesn't think I am a Spaz. Oh, My God, did she think I was Staring at her!? I mean I was but. Oh No I hope she didn't see.' Frantically trying to gather the paperwork internally tormenting herself.

Winn looks up for but a moment only to see Lucy on her knee's Picking up paperwork. 'Guess she dropped it' he then shrugs to himself and returns to his work.

Kara Arches her brow slightly seeing her Friend kneeling on the ground frantically picking up paperwork and shoving it into the folder. 'She must be having one hell of a day to have dropped that folder. Should I help, No, she would just tell me she is okay and ask me not to worry.' She sighs wanting to help her friend but instead she sits and Watches. Her eyes then catch a glance at a Blue Lace Bra and a Whole lot of Cleavage. 'Nice Bra.' She Smiles. 'Nice Rack' She blinks at the thought she Blushes and gets internally Flustered. 'What am I thinking. Geez, my friend is Obviously having a hectic day and I am gawking at her Cleavage! Oh, my Rao I am Still looking!' Kara Quickly adverts her gaze to her Computer Screen.

Cat had been watching the whole Scene and she Smirks watching it all unfold, she moves from behind her desk and walks to her doorway, leaning against the frame she looks down to see that Kara's eyes are Firmly Glued to Lucy's Cleavage. She bites her lower lip. 'Interesting.' She watches as Kara seem's to have Snaped out of it and she Clears Her Throat looking down at the girl.

Kara almost Squeaks and jumps slightly in her chair at the sound of Cat Clearing her throat, she snaps her Gaze up to the woman and opens and closes her mouth. 'Oh, Shit. did she see? Oh, Rao no. Please don't say anything.' She see's that Ms. Grant's Did see and she Quickly as humanly possible gets up and walks around her desk at hearing Ms. Grant take a deep breath to more than likely say something to embarrass her.

Cat Watches Kara jump and start to move around the desk towards her. Cat gets a Twinkle in her Eye, the kind that says I caught you. "Well, Keria you have yet surprised me again. I can not believe you were S-" She stops as Kara Interrupts her. 'maybe I will let it go. no need to embarrass the girl anymore she is obviously flustered.'

Kara Visibly flustered at Seeing Cat's I caught you look, her hands in front of her in their usual nervous movement as she Stands in front of Ms. Grant. "Ms. Grant!" She hisses Quietly so only cat can hear. " I'm. I'm Sorry. I. I just looked Not on Purpose really it was an accident!" She knows Ms. Grant Caught her, She quickly thinks of what to say to Change the Subject. She Straightens a bit to make it seem like nothing is going on because she can hear Lucy moving to her feet only 20 feet behind her. " I scheduled you a meeting for Friday at three o'clock, Should you decide not to go to the meeting in case something comes up, The Meeting can Easily be Dropped from the schedule at a moments notice."

Lucy had finally gathered all the papers and put them back in order, closing the folder and clutching it to her chest with one arm she slowly stands and Regains her composure. Looking up she can see Ms. Grant and Kara Talking in front of Kara's Desk, Her gaze slowly moves over Kara's Body from her calves and up to her shoulder's, she snaps out of it and takes her stride towards the two women only to stop about three feet from them her gaze setting on Cat so she can keep her wits about her. 'Did Ms. Grant see me just looking over Kara? Oh, No.' She shakes her head once she see's Cat's eyes Snap to kara.

Kara Hopes that she has Been Successful and then keeps her Composure " Is there anything else you need Ms. Grant?"

Cat Smirks over her shoulder at Lucy, then she Snaps her Gaze at Kara who had just filled her in on the Fake Meeting Schedule. "Yes go to James and get the Layout Photos I need for the next issue, then go and get me a salad." She gives Kara a Dismissive Wave of her hand and sighs Slightly as the girl scampers off after having Given Lucy a Polite Nod and Soft Smile. 

Lucy gives Kara a Nod and Smile in Return as Her Friend runs by her. She Looks to Cat and holds out the folder to her. "You're Non-disclosure agreements need to be Signed." Releasing the folder when she takes it and follows the woman into the office.

Kara Moves quickly to Jame's office to do as she was told. 'When I get home I am taking a shower, flopping into bed and just gonna sleep. By Rao, Nothing better happen tonight to make me miss another night's sleep. I think I am losing my mind. I can not believe I was Actually Ogling my Friend!.'

Cat moves to her Desk and sits gracefully into the leather seat and open the folder, grabs her glasses and places them on her face and Without looking up she begins Signing the papers as she address's Lucy. "You might want to At least button one more button to that lovely blouse of yours. I caught Kara Danvers getting an eye full and turning bright red when you were picking up these Papers." She looks up over her glasses to Lucy, her brow arches at the reaction.

Lucy Blushes at hearing that. 'Kara was looking at My. Oh, my. But. No.. Yeah right Ms. Grant is just messing with me.' Staying Professional she Reaches up and Does one button and looks down at Cat With a Fixed Gaze. "Louis was Right. You really do try to cause Drama when your Bord." 'I hope that does not get me fired.'

Cat Flinches Slightly at hearing her Nemesis Name. She then moves her gaze back down to her paperwork and Finnish's signing them, she closes the Folder and hands it to Lucy. "Believe me or Not. It's your Choice. But Be careful how you Use your Sisters name around me in the Future." She stares Daggers at the girl.

Lucy Gives her Brilliant Smile and Nods taking the Folder. "Yes, Ms. Grant. Is there Anything else you need?"

Cat Waves her hand Dismissively at the girl. "No, you may go."

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to also take the time to say I am sorry about the first post having been a mess I didn't know I had Published it.  
> I thought I saved it to make finishing touches later. LMAO
> 
> Seeing how many people have read It was a shock for me and I thank you all for having read it. I just hope you will take the time to read this better and Rewritten version. 
> 
> Also to those who have read the First "Mess" and to those who will be reading this Better version I like to Thank you all for your patience.  
> It is because of those who read it on the first day I posted the "Mess" That I decided to Fix it and Do this Better Version Because I want people who read this better version to like the story.
> 
> Please leave any Comments Below and if you like it Hit Kudos? Thank you all for your support in my First Endeavor into FanFic.


End file.
